Nintendo 64
Nintendo 64 This is my first creepypasta. July 22, 2012 I am currently cleaning some of my basement, as I am moving in two days. While I was cleaning out my basement, I found my old Nintendo 64 that I used as a child. Once I found it, I thought of the good times I had with it. I went to my old TV and plugged the Nintendo 64 in. I have two days, so why not? I found my old basket of games and I got out my favorite game for the N64, Super Mario 64. I inserted the cartridge and started it. Everything seemed as normal. My old game as a kid, which has all 120 stars was there. I loaded it up and everything was normal. I went into Bob-Omb Battlefield and defeated King Bob-Omb. I went back in and selected the Race the Koopa mission. When I entered the level, it was strange. No pink Bob-Ombs, no Koopa, no Goombas, no nothing. Not even any coins or blocks or 1-ups. It was just land... There was no music either. I went to explore, only to find nothing. I went up the mountain and found a Switch. I stepped on it, and the game froze. Nothing would work, it just went into a black-screen. It was very weird indeed. I was going to look further into soon. July 26, 2012 I have moved in and set up everything. My new house is very nice. This day, I just remembered about what happened four days ago. I decided to plug in my Nintendo 64 to my old TV and play Super Mario 64 again. This time, it was freaking me out. I loaded it up, and instead of saying Super Mario 64, it said Super Mario 2178. This freaking me out. I continued on, only to find more freakyness. Mario's face was freaky. Navy skin, black eyes, black ears, and a blood red Mario Hat. His face animation was slowed down dramatically, and he was laughing. I continued on, only to find no save files, but one that had 2178 stars. I selected that file, and I started out in a dark room, just blackness, nothing to be seen. Mario's face was the same as on the title screen, and his overalls were the same color style as the head. But he wouldn't move or jump, or do any actions. The camera zoomed on his face, and Mario was crying very realistic blood. He kept on crying and crying, and a textbox appeared, saying: "2178 will die" I was freaked out by this textbox, I closed the textbox, and now mario was able to move and jump. Behind him I found a painting, it had ME on it. I jumped in, and there was nothing but blackness, again. But in the distance, there was a creepy figure. I couldn't figure out what it looked like, but he had a knife in his stomach and his eyes were bleeding. I ran away from him as fast as I could, but then he teleported to in front of me. I knew who he was. It was me... dead. A close up look of the blood made me vomit... but I made it to the toilet. Once I did that, I decided I should go to bed.... I shut off the console quickly and went to bed. July 27, 2012 I wasn't able to get even 3 hours of sleep, cause of what happened yesterday. I had the guts to play again, though. I loaded the game and the face was different... It was my dead figure from yesterday's face. I almost vomited again, but I didn't. It was laughing very slowly, and then he started bleeding very quickly. The screen cut off and it had words. Those words said: "YOU WILL NOT LIVE ANOTHER NIGHT" 5 seconds after, it was bizzare. It was me... It was pretty much a mirror. When I moved, it moved the same way. But I knew the Nintendo 64 didn't have a camera... about 20 seconds after, I started slowly bleeding out, and my eyes popped out, and I was lying on the floor, dead. I almost vomited again. After I died in the game, there was a figure behind me on the TV. But there wasn't anything behind me in real life. The figure looked like a real life version of the Mario, but dead and bleeding. I looked behind me again, and there was a shadow that looked like the dead Mario. I was about to make a run for the door and run out quickly, but as I was about to get up, a hand touched my shoulder. The TV screen then said the words: "GAME OVER" The one behind me knifed me in the back, leaving a huge mark. I was knocked unconscious. I screamed loud enough to alert my neighbor. He called 911 and my body was found unconscious. The men who came in also saw the TV saying: "MARIO KILLED THIS MAN" while Mario was laughing slowly. Police inspected the Super Mario 64 cartridge, once they looked in, it was normal. They loaded the game up again and it played normally. The Police were puzzled. They checked the Nintendo 64, and it had nothing inside. No wires, no circuit boards, no nothing. Just a note that said: "2178" And the Nintendo 64 was thrown away. Back at the hospital, I lived. And I never spoke of this story again... Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Mario Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Well, that was pointless.